There are many uses for liquids having reduced levels of oxygen. For example, modern methods of preparing beer and other beverages require the use of deaerated or deoxygenated water. Deoxygenation improves beverage stability during preparation, filling of the container and storage. If the beverage is contained in a can inclusion of oxygen can result in deterioration of the can lining thereby damaging the can and spoiling the flavor of the beverage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,711 to Skoli et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 42,651,672 to Mojonnier et al. disclose deaeration apparatus wherein the water flows down a torturous, serpentine path as the stripping gas flows up the same path to achieve close intimate intermixing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,682 to Kemp Jr. et al. discloses a deoxygenating apparatus having a mixing chamber containing insoluble reticulated material to encourage turbulent water and gas flow and intimate water and gas inter-mixing action.
Unfortunately, these aforementioned apparatus are relatively complicated and require additional elements to obtain the intermixing necessary to achieve deaeration. Furthermore, the apparatus of the Skoli et al. and Mojonnier et al. Patents are relatively bulky and large.
A deoxygenation system that provides a liquid having a reduced level of oxygen therein yet is relatively uncomplicated and compact and that utilizes a reduced number of elements would be desirable. A process achieving the same results would also be desirable. The present system and process satisfy these desires.